This invention relates generally to power feed adapters and more particularly to power feed adapters for electronic locks.
In the event of total depletion of the on-board battery of an electronic lock, it is preferred that the electronics have the capability of receiving power from an external power source to allow the electronic lock to operate for at least one unlocking cycle. This would allow the door to be unlocked and the on-board battery to be replaced.
In some prior art electronic locks, this has been accomplished by attaching wires to a battery and touching the wires to the electronic lock. One problem with this method is assuring the proper polarity of the connection. Reversed polarity can irreparably damage the electronic lock.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present power feed adapters. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.